Nation versus Nation
by ClasslessToast
Summary: BoB has been postponed for a special event known as Nation versus Nation, or NvN. With tanks and planes at either side's disposal, follow Kirito as he participates in this battle between the Japanese and American players in the ultimate battle royal!


"They postponed BoB for _some _reason, you know?"

"Yeah, they must have some reason."

Sinon and Kirito sat across from each other as they waited for an announcement that was to explain why BoB was postponed. As they waited, other players around them were chatting about, randomly making jokes and laughing about them. Looking around, Kirito studied all the players around them. They all seemed so different. Not to mention the wide variety of weapons and equipment used by all the players. He sighed as he turned back to Sinon to see her watching the screen far above them.

"So, what do you think this is about?" She asked.

"Could be an update." He replied after a moment of thinking.

"True." She sighed.

Suddenly, the screen flashed for a moment, then turned to two players sitting behind a desk. The one on the right was a female with pink hair that was held back in a ponytail. She had a tactical vest over a pink tank-top. And to the left was a taller man with a scar running down his left cheek. With a stiff stance, he wore Service Dress Blues with his medals and emblems across his chest. Upon his head was a black combination cap with an emblem of 4 letters; GGOJ.

"Gun Gale Online Japan." Kirito breathed as the crowd of players awed at the sharply dressed man.

"Hello, GGO goers!" The woman said happily as she smiled widely, "I'm Naomi, and this is Commander in Chief Chan. We have an important announcement concerning BoB and the server itself. Commander, would you like to explain?"

"Sure." The man replied deeply as the camera zoomed in on his face slightly with a space to the right of his head. Within the empty space appeared an image of the GGO logo. "You see, ladies and gentlemen, being the highest in command of the GGO Japan server, I try to find any way to appease you players and your endless taste for destruction. So, after talking with the American GGO leader, we have come up with an amazing and revolutionary idea; Nation versus Nation."

The players gasped as they took a moment to register what the Commander was saying. He stopped for brief moment to let them catch on.

"Nation versus Nation, or NvN, is where the American server and Japanese server's players clash in a large campaign. This campaign is unlike any skirmish you players have experienced. A campaign is all out war. After consulting with the American Commander, we have come to an agreement to allow vehicles within this campaign. That means tanks, planes, ships; basically war."

The crowd of players had mixed emotions; some exchanged high fives while others, like Sinon and Kirito, shared confused glances. Turning their gaze back to the screen, they watched the list of vehicles that were to be used; "Tanks include the Battle Master, Troop Crawler, and Dragon Tank. These are going to be the first tanks we will deploy. Soon, every player enlisting in the campaign will learn about these tanks, so don't panic. Enlistments will be held outside of major stores and other structures. Thank you for your time and I hope to see you on the battlefield."

The screen faded to a blank, sky blue screen with white words "Enlist Today!" scrolling past.

A large chunk of the crowd hurried out to sign up for the campaign. The other portion made their way outside and dispersed there. However, Kirito and Sinon remained in their seats, thinking about what was just said. Kirito thought about the pluses and minuses of the campaign. Was it worth it, to enlist? Sure, it sounded fun, but were they really ready to fight Americans? He sighed as he thought it over. Sinon took notice of his deep thinking, leaning over the table and tapping his shoulder. Snapping him back to his senses, she sat back down when their eyes met. She cracked a small smile upon her lips; "Want to sign up?"

He shrugged, looking around the almost empty room. "I wish there was more information."

"I'm sure there will be more when we sign up. Besides, it sounds fun."

"Yeah," Kirito sighed, "it does. But what if they restrict our equipment. I can't live without my sword."

She giggled at this as he smiled back at her. "What?" he chuckled.

* * *

"To begin sign up for the NvN campaign, please enter your avatar's name." The automated voice said aloud as Kirito typed in his name.

"Please select a field that interests you."

"Well, lets see, there are 3 options to pic from; grunt/soldier, vehicles, and then there is support. Which did you pick, again?"

Looking over his shoulder to Sinon, she shook her head with a smile on her face; "Grunt/soldier."

Selecting that option, Kirito filled in his password and pressed the enter button. After a moment, he received a message, opening it on his interface and reading along with the voice: "Welcome to the campaign, soldier!"

"The campaign will begin on Monday of next week, so come to the classes to learn basic terminology and gain more information there. Practice and procedures will be included within these lessons. Don't forget to bring your primary and secondary of choice. From there, we will split you all into 3 major teams. See you soon. Signed, the Drill Instructors. Sounds interesting enough." Kirito sighed, closing the message and the interface.

"Looks like there is a chance we will be split up, huh?" Sinon asked as they began to walk.

"Looks that way, doesn't it? I just hope they see my skills with a blade as valuable." He replied.

"It's unique."

"Unique doesn't always cut it. Anyways, I've got to go. Meet me at the lessons tomorrow at around 6, okay?"

"Sure," Sinon responded, "sounds good. See you then.

Logging out, Kirito sat up on the bed, taking the Nerve Gear off and sitting it down next to him. "Nation versus Nation..." He thought aloud.


End file.
